1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to exercise equipment and more particularly exercise equipment for use in Pilates related movements and exercises.
2. General Background
Physical exercise is beneficial to human health in many ways. Improved circulation, increased immunity, greater physical strength, endurance, as well as sharpened mental alertness are just a few of the many health benefits of exercise. Resistance and flexibility training exercises help develop muscle tone while providing other valuable health benefits.
In the early part of the last century, an effective, low impact form of exercise was developed. This “new” exercise system introduced by Joseph Pilates drew upon yoga and ancient exercise techniques. The system, known today by many as the “Pilates” method, incorporates spring tensions and an emphasis on precise, smooth, flowing movements, and total body conditioning achieved through proper body alignment, concentration, and breathing. Although Mr. Pilates originally developed the system to rehabilitate bedridden soldiers, the method is used by many persons today, including expectant mothers, as a primary exercise technique as well as to rehabilitate.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to allow users to perform individual flexibility and resistance training. Some devices have been developed that allow the user to perform resistance exercises while standing on a flat base. Other devices allow training from a horizontal or prone position. Still other devices allow flexibility training from a seated position by use of a convex barrel device. While convex barrels offer the user an increased number of exercises and help develop increased flexibility, the devices currently available fail to provide the necessary stability for performing these exercises for many populations and fail to maintain the user in the proper exercise position. What is advantageous and necessary is a safe, lightweight, Pilates Barrel Exercise device that will remain stable during a variety of exercises and will help maintain the user's body in the proper position.
The exercise equipment of the present invention is a two-part mainframe comprised of parts that may rest on top of the other on a suitable surface or joined to each other by a coupling device, or nested when stored.
In one embodiment, the first of the two parts, the main body, is comprised of a short sitting ledge coupled to an arched or convex shaped back. The second of the two parts, the rocking portion, is a base capable of nesting inside the first part while not in use, and is further comprised of non-skid ribbing. This rocking portion may be turned over so as to be in a boat hull shaped position. In this position, the user may perform “rocking” movements and exercises. In the preferred embodiment, the main body and rocking portion are very strong and capable of being safely used by persons of various heights and different body weights. Therefore, in the preferred embodiment, the main body and rocking portion are constructed so as to provide significant wall strength that will withstand repeated use. Therefore, the present invention will accommodate different body sizes. Since this exercise equipment is expected to be used by adults of various weights and heights, adaptation through additional larger parts is unnecessary. It is believed that the equipment will be made available in only two sizes, so that the equipment may be manufactured as cost-efficiently as possible. Therefore, the shape and design of the equipment, provides stability, ease of use, and great sales potential.